


Точка опоры

by adianna



Category: Crows Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Точка опоры

Однажды Хироми не выдерживает и все-таки спрашивает его, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы в вопросе не прозвучало ничего кроме должной доли пренебрежения:

\- Не понимаю, как ты можешь идти за ним? Он же совершенно безголовый, безответственный и ведет себя как полный дурак. Не совсем твоего калибра лидер, Изаки-сан.

Другой бы на его месте уже давно собирал по полу собственные зубы, но Киришима Хироми знает границы хорошего отношения, и даже если ходит по грани, то достаточно осторожно, чтобы не переступать. 

Поэтому Изаки только потягивается и устраивается поудобнее на нагретом солнцем гаражном скате. 

\- Ааа, но Хироми-кун, эта школа и держится на дураках, разве ты не замечал? Мы можем сколько угодно хотеть и строить планы, но только у дураков хватает напора и храбрости, чтобы все изменить. 

Но Хироми понадобится полтора года, Бандо Хидето и Бойя Харумичи, чтобы это понять.


End file.
